homestuckjapanesetranslationprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Recurring Phrases
A/an W without a/an X, is like a/an Y without a/an Z. That is to say phrase: ''' '''Acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle: Addiction is a powerful thing: All of the X. All of it: Be (the) person: '''person になる Not 100% sure here : A lot of the phrases here (including this one) would be dependant on the narrator's tone (polite, commanding, etc), which haven't been decided yet... My personal choices are 〇〇になれ and 〇〇になりなさい, but these mentions are redundant because they're pretty much the same anyways. :: Are they supposed to be straight-up commands? In Japanese video games most options like press A to examine this or do this use the dictionary form, don't they? ::: I thought the commands were supposed to be shouted out directlly at the players or something, and hence my word choices. I guess I wasn't thinking about the Japansese side of the issue at all, which... happens a lot in my case here. So... feel free to edit the commands? : In text adventures, you (the player) use る form for commands. The narrator uses plain form as well, just like most fiction. Alas, there isn’t a good way to translate quite what's so bizarre about "be (someone else)" that I can think of. '''BLUH: BLUH BLUH HUGE BITCH: I/he/she am/is the X. It is me/him/her:　(私/僕/etc.)は　X(だ/です). Xが (私/僕/etc.)(だ/です) : Fairly literal, it could probably be better. I warned you about X bro. I told you dog: : Maybe something like 〜のこと、警告したぜ、〜！いってたぜ！ But there are enough permutations that we'll end up mixing and matching anyway. Plus SBAHJ hasn’t quite been pinned down yet. Is this you? (Terezi): これがデーブ？ It keeps happening: 何度も繰り返してる！ : 何回も起こってる！or a variant of it might be better in this case, since 繰り返してる only implies that something keeps going on, as in a Groundhog Day scenario or something... I can't explain exactly what's wrong with it, though, and I'm not completely satisfied with the alternative, either. :: I was thinking まだ起こってる! except for the wee problem that that's correct usage. It's hard phrase. It's hard and nobody understands: 'phraseって/phraseのは苦しいんだ。苦しくて誰もわかってくれない。(exact phrasing will change depending on the character) '''Jegus: 'ジーガス : (Jesus as a person is イエス, but the exclamation ジーザス！ is known from movies and such. Also, it sounds hilarious in a Japanese accent.) '''Gog: ゴッグ Lousy goddamn stupid X: Make her pay:　あいつを罰しろ (lit. punish him/her/them) PCHOOOOO:　ブウウウウウウウウン or ビュウウウウウウウウ？ :The problem with this is that it's also the captchacode for the rocket-related items... Do we change the code as well in this case, keep the sound effect English, or just go in separate languages? :: English. I’m sure it’s easy to misinterpret as quirky. person/object: Land already: もう着陸する : I think this should be もう着陸すろ since you can't really express exasperation/impatience using dictionary form, even if it is a text adventures. Rules are made to be broken, after all. :B Play haunting/silly refrain on X: '(バイオリン/ピアノ/エレキベース/笛)で(心にしばしば浮かぶ/滑稽な)リフレーンを(弾く/吹く) : This will depend on the instrument. For violin, piano, and bass I believe the verb is ひく, while for flute the verb is ふく '''PSYCHE: 'なんちゃって '''Resist urge to X: '''Xをしたい（という？）衝動を我慢（しなさい/しろ/etc.） '''Reunite with loving X: '''Xとヨリを戻す '''shit. let's be santa: Sound effects: : Doof: : Glub: ゴボ : Nak:　ナック : Pap:　ぽん : Shoosh:　ヒューン/ビューン Sweet catch!: '''ナイスキャッチ! (already a common Japanese phrase.) '''That's a preposterous amount of X: That's all there really is to say on the matter: '''そうだ。結論。 : Alternatively: 以上。これ以外に言うことは無い（insert appropriate suffix here if needed）。 '''This human/troll emotion/disease called friendship: この（人間の/トロールの）友情という名の（感情/病状） : (I feel that someone else can do this better than me here...) :: How 'bout 病状, since it puns a little? ::: Suggestion taken. It's now in the first sentence. This is incredibly X: これは（insert word here）すぎる/すぎた THIS IS STUPID: 'これは馬鹿馬鹿し（過ぎる/過ぎた/etc.）or こ　れ　は　ひ　ど　いor こ　れ　は　あ　ほ　だ(これはひどい…This is Japanese internet slang. And famous on NocoNicoDouga) : In that case, I AM STUPID. Nothing to see here, people... -NV 'time in the past/future but not many: Quickly retrieve arms from X: さっさとXから腕を（取って来い/取れ/取る/etc.) : さっさと could also be 今すぐ、手早く、etc. :: The joke, though (going back before HS), has to do with the double meaning of limbs and weapons.... ::: It would be hard to to translate the double meaning, though... If there's any better suggestions, I'm all ears. What pumpkin?: カボチャ？何の事？ or カボチャ？そんな物無いよ？(Feel free to change tone of sentences according to situations, BTW.) We're making it hapen: Where doing this: Who's this douchebag?:誰だよこの野郎？(野郎 is debatable) X the Y, You X that Y this instant!: 'YにXしろ、今すぐYにXしろっ！ '''x2 something Combo: '（Something）×２ コンボ. Pretty literal here. '''YES. FUCK YES. HELL FUCKING YES:　そうだ…それだ！…まさにそれだ！ You cannot hope to beat X in a/an Y-off. X is simply the best there is.: : I feel like this calls for some kind of Taosenai Airman reference. :: You mean エアーマンが倒せない/Airman ga Taosenai? You figure you've left them hanging long enough:　Xを長過ぎる間待たせたんだと思う。 : There's…something awkward with that sentence that I can't quite place. Xをそこで待たせすぎたと思う？ Might come back with a better suggestion later.